


Enough

by SleepyKalena



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex vs Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: Sex with Jyn is great, but the pleasure of physical touch alone isn't enough for Cassian.Somehow, tonight is abitdifferent.





	Enough

She was soft, but was rough with playful resistance.

His skin ran hot, but the air around them nipped with cold.

Cassian could hardly believe it; he was pressed against her- or perhaps she against him, it was hard to tell at this point- but it wasn't enough.

Jyn gasped and let out a soft shuddered breath, curling her body and wrapping her legs around his hips as she sat on his lap.

He slid in her far too easily- their bodies were more ready for this than they realized. It was hard to keep it all in, and he groaned.

The shared body heat was finally rising between them, and was getting hotter by the second, yet it still wasn't enough.

It turned into a back-and-forth between them- the sounds he made caused her to grip his hair at the nape, and the scrape of her nails against his skin sent shivers down his spine. He gripped her hips reflexively, squeezing to the point of pain, and she responded in kind by pressing her lips to the tender pulse point of his neck and sucked hard.

It was invigorating as it was relaxing, and yet it still wasn't enough.

He let out another groan, nearly a cry this time, and his eyes screwed shut as he pushed her backwards onto the bed. Cassian's hips continued to roll instinctively, getting more and more acquainted with the feel of her, who matched his movements with body rolls of her own. The bruises and marks were sure to come as Jyn continued to suck on his neck and lap soothingly in after care, but it was worth it- each thrust he made caused her to suck just a shade harder each time. It was a challenge, a desperate pleading: More. Harder.

_Don't you dare stop._

The marks were scattered throughout his neck, his collarbone, the soft curve of the top of his shoulder, they were reminders that he was alive and with her, mixing with the pleasure that he couldn't hold himself back from indulging.

But it wasn't enough.

Cassian pulled back enough to get a look at her face. Sweat glistened across her forehead and her hair was matted to her cheeks, the strands sticking out in ways more haphazardly than when she was out on the field.

But her eyes, oh, her _eyes._

Her eyes had always been intense when she was on assignment- they lit with a hungry flame that sought nothing less than success.

Tonight was no exception; the only difference between then and now, however, was the look of sheer trust and intense vulnerability. Her mouth hung open just slightly and she took in a sharp breath, another high-pitched gasp, before settling into a soft moan sweet enough for him to drink up.

It was so much, and yet still not enough.

Cassian's thumb brushed across her bottom lip- plump, pouty- and pressed down on it. His thumb nail teased at the bottom of her two front teeth, and he reflexively thrust even harder, remembering how her teeth, her lips, her _tongue_ felt on his neck.

He almost pulled back to grab her by the thighs and spread her legs open even further when he was stopped by Jyn's firm grip pulling his arm to bring his hand back closer to her face.

Curiously, he tilted his head, until she grazed the top of his thumb with her teeth and hungrily sucked on it. She never tore her gaze from him- the stars in her eyes were highlighted by the ones shining down at them through their top view window, and he nearly lost his grip on the temptation to end everything on the spot.

He was getting so much more out of this, and he loved every inch, every ounce, every sensation of it, but there had to be more, there just _had to be_ , and he decided yet again that it wasn't enough.

Still gripping his forearm, she bit down playfully, a friendly warning that she hadn't intended to let him go just yet, and her tongue lapped at the pad of his thumb.

Soft, warm, slick; simultaneous sensations Cassian couldn’t help but moan over.

Although his hand was at the mercy of the woman underneath him, he leaned forward slightly and let his other hand press on her hips, pinning her down with his palm. He collected the moisture built up between them with his thumb and massaged circles just above it.

Cassian had seen and heard Jyn’s reaction to this many times before, of course, but the way her breath hastened, the way she clutched the thin sheets underneath her, the way her walls fluttered around him; it always felt like a new experience, a reaction good enough to send him over the edge-

And yet, even as his vision whited out and he was met with the sight of Jyn trying to catch her breath and come down from her own orgasm, it just wasn’t enough.

Somehow, it wasn’t enough.

But then she outstretched her arms and reached for him and he obliged, leaning down and feeling the warmth of her hands on his cold skin as she cupped his face.

His lips met hers as they kissed, slowly and tenderly, a sharp contrast from what her mouth was doing just moments prior, and he felt a smile playing at her lips as she pushed him back just slightly, enough for her to plant a kiss between his eyebrows.

Their foreheads touched, and she continued to smile as they gazed at each other. Despite the weight of their bodies and the fatigue finally setting in between the two of them, her chuckle was light and sprightly.

“I love you,” Jyn said softly, the words so intimate and personal that Cassian hardly ever heard them from her, and he smiled back, blanketed by a warmth that spread throughout his body.

Finally hearing it again after so long…that was far more than enough.


End file.
